


Good Boy

by untitledstigma



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untitledstigma/pseuds/untitledstigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes Luke waits on the couch for Ashton to come back from the recording studio, and most of the time he falls asleep on said couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

Ashton quietly unlocks the front door and enters his and Lukes shared flat. He does this because he's took a little while longer at the studio and when he does this, Luke would be asleep on the couch, TV on but at a low volume.

Ashton right, because when he walks through the door he sees his Luke on the couch, still in his skinny jeans, fast asleep. He places his keys on the table and kicks off his shoes. Ashton walks over to Luke and crouches next to him. He strokes Lukes back and slowly stirs him awake.

"Hey baby, i'm home. Go to the bed, get home proper sleep." Ashton says, still rubbing Lukes back. Luke opens one eye and looks at Ashton. He huffs and turn his head to face away from Ashton.

"I'm lazy, carry me?" Luke smiles to himself. Ashton chuckles and picks Luke up, bridal style. Once Ashtons got him, Luke wraps his arms around Ashtons neck.

Ashton carries him to the bedroom and sets him softly on the bed, Luke automatically cuddles into Ashtons pillow because he knows Ashton won't come to bed anytime soon. After Luke does that, Ashton spreads a blanket atop Luke and gives him a peck on the lip.

"I'll be in the living room if you need anything, baby" Ashton says, flicking off the lights and walking out the room.

Luke smiled and fell asleep.

* * *

Luke wakes up 3 hours later. Faintly, he can hear Ashton moaning in the living room. His heart drops, and he smirks. Luke quietly gets out of the bed and tip toes to the door. He creaks it open a bit and in his view is Ashton, pants high around his thighs, stroking his cock, moaning in a hoarse voice. His hips are moving up, wanting more pleasure. Ashtons eyes are closed and his head is resting on the back of the couch. Luke opens the door fully and leans against the door frame.

"Need something, Ashton" Luke says, causing him to jump. His eyes open and he looks at Luke, hand still stroking his cock, and he smirks.

"Hey baby, come over here and get on your knees for daddy." Ashton says and Luke walks over to Ashton and gets on his knees in front of him.

"What do you want me to do?" Luke asks, looking up at Ashton with his innocent eyes.

"C'mon princess, you know what to do. Wrap that warm mouth around my cock," Ashton gently pulls Luke hand toward his member. Luke grabs Ashtons cock and stocks, he moans. "Gotta give me more baby," Ashton says through gritted teeth.

Luke takes the tip into his mouth and slowly goes down, Ashton moans and grabs on to Lukes hair and pulls slightly. Luke gags and comes up immediately coughing to the side and still strocking Ashtons cock.

He comes back to Ashtons cock and goes down once again, stocking the rest he can't reach with his mouth. "God princess, you're amazing at this. I'm so close," Ashton moans.

He licks the under side of Ashtons cock then he lets Ashton fuck his mouth, soon Ashton if shooting cum down Lukes throat and he chocks a bit.

Ashton smiles and his head falls back, Luke wipes of the cum from his mouth and stands up. He sits on Ashtons lap.

"Round 2? But this time, you'll fuck me, right?" Luke says, kissing Ashtons neck.

"Yes, yes I will baby," & so Ashton puts Luke on his back on the couch and starts to kiss his neck.

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it was short :(


End file.
